Dinner for Two
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: What Usagi thought would be a quick fix to all her problems turns into much more with secrets revealed, lives changed, and a past unveiled.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon. This is a rewrite of _Counting the Days_, featuring the same broad concept, but I have adjusted and refined the plot.

* * *

><p>Usagi smiled as she skipped down the hallway of the hospital. She couldn't wait to see her mommy and little brother. Now... if only she could remember where her mommy's hospital room was...<p>

A small crying attracted Usagi's attention. She turned her head to the left, where she saw an open door. The morning sun caused a pinkish hue to fall over the room. Slowly, she walked inside, wondering what was going on. From the doorway, she saw a boy, about ten-years-old, sniffling and crying. Slowly, she approached him and rested her head on his thigh. When he, surprised, looked down at her, his crying stopping for a brief moment.

"Who are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't cry," she ordered him kindly.

"Soon, a dear friend is going away," Mamoru explained. "But I can't do anything to help him."

"Starting today, I'm going to be a big sister," the girl told him. Initially, Mamoru thought she was just being a child, absorbed in their own selves instead of anyone else. But what she said next surprised him. "Mommy had a baby, and I brought this as a gift." She presented him with a bouquet of roses. "Here." She handed one of them off to Mamoru.

"Thank you," he said, reaching out to accept the rose. The second their hands touched, their eyes widened. Both gasped, and they stared into each others' eyes for a brief moment.

"You..." the two whispered in unison.

Then, both fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Later...<em>

How long would it be before they realized the truth? After all, they were her guards. She wondered if he felt the same way about his guards. It would make sense, wouldn't it? It would make a lot more sense than most of the thoughts running rampant in her head.

So... how long?

It had already been fourteen years, but then again, they hadn't faced what she faced, hadn't grown up as she had grown up. They hadn't met their soul mates as children. Did their parents even know who they were? They should.

"What _are_ you thinking about?" a voice behind her asked in a teasing tone. Soon, she was wrapped in his embrace from behind, his lips gently kissing her neck.

She turned her head to Mamoru, her husband of ten years. She let out a tiny sigh and turned to face her work once again. The math homework was far from what was bothering her. In fact, she had finished half an hour ago and was simply staring at it. "It's just... the senshi," she confessed. "When do you think they will remember? I mean, we remembered when I was three and you were ten, but them... they have met the Shitennou, and they do not remember."

"For all you know, they do remember," Mamoru reminded her, earning him a look of warning from his wife. "Okay, so... what exactly do you want me to say? They'll remember when they're ready? Use your powers to make them remember?"

"I cannot do that!" Usagi objected. "They need to remember on their own. I just... need to find a way to give them a push."

"Then give them a push," Mamoru suggested. "Invite them over to dinner here. Maybe we could stop pretending that we hate each other."

"Yes," Usagi nodded. "I think I will do that. I will have them and their families over for dinner tomorrow night. Do you want to invite the Shitennou as well?"

"Absolutely," Mamoru agreed. "What do you want to have for dinner?" Mamoru regretted the question in an instant. He knew how his wife was about food, and for something like this, she would plan a Class A, eight course meal.

"Well, why don't we start with tomato basil soup with extra basil- oh, but have something to eat in the living room like some pecans in case people get hungry and the meal isn't quite finished. Then, for salad, we should keep it simple, Caesar salad, no tomatoes- they're probably not used to eating twelve course meals- and pan-seared scallops and shrimp for the fish with just a hint of parmigiano cheese on top... raspberry sorbet next..."

"Should I be writing this down?" Mamoru joked.

"Oh, absolutely," Usagi told him before getting back to her mindset. "Chicken parmigiano for the chicken... with some angel hair pasta, filet mignon for the meat course... chocolate cake for dessert, then strawberries, and finally a cheese sampler."

Mamoru laughed and kissed Usagi's cheek. "I'll get to work on the grocery list." He left his love and pulled out a notepad and pen. Immediately, he got to writing down what Usagi had requested before he could forget. After that, he wrote out the shopping list.

_Senshi/Shittennou Dinner_  
><em>Mixed Nuts<em>  
><em>Tomatoes<em>  
><em>Basil<em>  
><em>Celery<em>  
><em>Onions<em>  
><em>Lettuce<em>  
><em>Parmigiano cheese<em>  
><em>Croutons<em>  
><em>Olive oil<em>  
><em>Lemons<em>  
><em>Garlic<em>  
><em>Scallops<em>  
><em>Shrimp<em>  
><em>Raspberry Sorbet<em>  
><em>Chicken<em>  
><em>Rosemary<em>  
><em>Eggs<em>  
><em>Butter<em>  
><em>Butter crackers<em>  
><em>Angel hair pasta<em>  
><em>Filet mignon<em>  
><em>Flour<em>  
><em>Cocoa powder<em>  
><em>Salt<em>  
><em>Baking soda<em>  
><em>Sugar<em>  
><em>Vanilla extract<em>  
><em>Confectioner's sugar<em>  
><em>Strawberries<em>  
><em>Mountain Gorgonzola<em>  
><em>Extra Aged Gouda<em>  
><em>Gruyere<em>  
><em>Vermont Cheddar<em>  
><em>Malagon with Rosemary<em>  
><em>Dorothea<em>  
><em>White Stilton with Mango<em>  
><em>Ginger and Camembert<em>

Mamoru chuckled to himself. His and Usagi's guards were in for a surprise...

Mamoru found himself going back, thinking of the family of all of the senshi and shittennou that had to be accounted for. Hm... there was him, Usako, her parents, her little brother, Motoki, Unazuki, their parents, Asanuma, Ami, her mother, Minako, her parents, Luna and Artemis, Rei, her grandfather, Makoto, the outer senshi, Zoicite, his father, Jadeite, his parents, Nephrite, his aunt, uncle and cousin, and Kunzite and his little sister. That made... thirty-five. Now all he could do was pray that the culinary staff didn't kill him.

"So you really think we're going to get everyone here in twenty-four hours?" Mamoru asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Usagi nodded. "If they have other plans, I can rearrange them with the Ginzuishou."

Mamoru chuckled at her child-like behavior and shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. "Leave it to you, Usako..." he grinned. "I'm going to go ahead and get these now so Juri and Co. won't be scrambling around all day tomorrow." Juri was the head chef at the mansion, the nickname for the culinary staff being from the fact that Juri and Co. was originally a catering service. Usagi had loved their food so much that she hired them on the spot. Of course, that resulted in Mamoru freaking out and scrambling to run background checks on all the staff.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled, kissing Mamoru on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Mamoru could hardly believe that Usagi had roped him into this. He loved his wife, but this was insane. She planned on spilling the beans to everyone in twenty-four hours, and he was just going along with it. He hadn't dared to object. Then again, maybe he really wanted this to happen as well. It would be nothing short of incredible if they managed to pull this off without a hitch, without someone getting violent or rude, without the enemy attacking.<p>

"Hey, Mamoru-kun!" a kind voice pulled Mamoru away from the chicken selections. Mamoru turned his head to see his friend, Asanuma. They met back shortly after Asanuma had been orphaned, about a year after Mamoru himself had been orphaned.

"Asanuma-kun, just the man I wanted to talk to," Mamoru said. "I wanted to invite you over to my house to dinner tomorrow night at six o'clock. It's this whole gathering with a bunch of friends. I live at 176 Sakura Blossom Drive. Oh, by the way, it's non-negotiable. My- er, the... main coordinator for the event is bound and determined to have this happen tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Mamoru-kun," Asanuma nodded. "See you there."

* * *

><p>The next day saw Usagi at school, chattering with Ami and Makoto excitedly. "So, I am having a little dinner party at my house tonight," Usagi finally mentioned. "You two are invited, and so is your mom, Ami."<p>

"What's the party for?" Makoto asked.

Usagi smirked ever-so-slightly. "Oh, just... a celebration of being single." Oh, if only they knew what she was trying to do with that little 'dinner'. "In fact, the families of all the senshi are invited, if we are being completely honest."

"Okay, I know that smile, Usagi-chan," Ami said, looking at her friend with worry. "What are you planning?"

"Just a dinner for us all to get together," Usagi smiled. "Oh! And it's formal, so dress nicely."

She relayed the message to Rei and Minako via the communicator, and they promised to tell their parents as well. It was after school that things got hard. She patiently waited for her friends and classmates to leave before approaching her teacher's desk.

"Kobayashi-sensei?" she asked hesitantly, approaching the man's desk. The silver-haired man in his mid-twenties looked up from his grading papers.

"Yes, Tsukino-san?" Kobayashi Kazuo asked in reply.

"Sir, I would like to invite you over to my house for dinner tonight," Usagi explained. "There is a lot to be discussed, and my parents want to meet you. Your sister is invited, as are the shittennou and all families of all the shittennou."

Kazuo was taken aback. How did his student know his secret identity? "Um, Ts-Tsukino-san, I don't know what you're-"

"Do not bother lying to me, Kunzite," Usagi said in a serious voice. "I am going to make this very simple. You are coming to my house tonight with your little sister, the shittennou and their families."

Kazuo stared at the girl for a moment, the gears slowly clicking together in his brain. "Which one are you?" he asked.

Usagi only smiled wryly. "Not Sailor Venus," she promised. "Here is my address." She wrote the address down on Kazuo's hand and left the room.

"Why were you talking to Kobayashi-sensei?" Makoto asked. "Trying to wiggle your way out of another bad test grade?"

"Oh, no, no, I just had to talk to him about something," Usagi said, a small smile on her face. "Now, I have got to go get ready. See you at my place."

"Wait, Usagi-chan, you never gave us your address," Ami commented.

"Oh, it is 176 Sakura Blossom Drive," Usagi explained. "It is the one with the iron fence; you cannot miss it. See ya tonight, six o'clock!"

* * *

><p>Soooo...? What do you think? I kind of thought it'd be interesting to present the idea in a different fashion than <em>another<em> season one rewrite. I have far too many of those going on at once and was hoping to amend this into something a bit different. Also, for Usagi, I've tried to mix a bit of Serenity and Usagi. For example, I use Usagi's childish tactics for some things, but I feel like Serenity wouldn't use many, if any, contractions like _I'm_ or _wouldn't_.

So... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

tiffany aka basketcase: Yes, it is supposed to be very strange. They got married when Usagi was four and Mamoru was eleven. Now, Usagi is fourteen and Mamoru is twenty-one.

Fire Dolphin: Usagi is only fourteen in this. It will be explained in this chapter.

wannabe kairi: Yes, there is a seven-year age difference between Usagi and Mamoru. In fact, there is a seven-year age difference between them in most of my fics due to something inaccurate I saw back when I was getting back into Sailor Moon and first writing for Sailor Moon. It stuck with me, and there has been a seven-year between them in most of my fics since. The marriage will be explained shortly.

UniversalBunny: Yep, they've been married since Usagi was four and Mamoru was eleven. I promise it works with the plot!

IsadoraKayStone: Thank you!

Anon: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up and winced at the lights coming in through the windows. The room wasn't covered in the pink haze it had been before, instead a slightly more 'normal' hue filled the room. Looking at the light on the bland, white ceiling told her that it was probably about midday.<p>

She felt something touch her hand. She turned her head to see the boy from before's hand. There was an IV in her left hand, as well as his. Their hospital beds were pushed so closely together that they were almost touching. The boy didn't even have to reach out to touch her hand.

Slowly, Usagi turned over so that she was facing the boy. "What is your name?" she asked slowly. "I am Tsukino Usagi."

The boy smiled. "My little moon bunny," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as he turned to face her. "I'm Chiba Mamoru." The two slowly moved closer until their lips were nearly pressing against each other. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked warily, making sure she wasn't scared or doing this out of obligation.

"Please," she whispered, and with that, they kissed. It was tentative, a simple kiss like two children in elementary school would share. Still, it was special, their first kiss.

"What is going on in here?" a furious voice asked. The two children jerked away to face Tsukino Kenji as the angry father walked into the room.

"Oh, Papa!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging the man tightly as he approached the two beds. "This is... well, he is..."

"Taking advantage of you!" Kenji accused. "Tsukino Usagi, do you know how worried you had your mother and me? And when I come looking for you, the nurses claimed you had passed out!"

"Papa, let me explain!" Usagi begged, displaying a vocabulary and speaking capability impossible for a three-year-old. Kenji thought nothing of this; he was too angry with the fact that his daughter had been kissing a boy. "Please, Papa, you have to calm down."

"Calm down?" Kenji demanded. "Why on Earth would I calm down?"

"Because!" Usagi said. "Just... come here." The blonde placed a hand on Kenji's forehead, and a silver light emitted from her palm. Kenji calmed in an instant.

As the light faded, Kenji pulled away, having to sit down in a chair near the two beds. "That was... you two..." He was at a loss for words.

"What did you do?" Mamoru asked.

"I let him know about our past," Usagi informed Mamoru before kissing the boy again.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Later...<em>

Makoto stared out the window of Ami's mother's car. As it turned out, Usagi's house was a bit too out-of-the-way for her to just walk, especially in a dress and surprisingly uncomfortable flats. At the moment, she resided in the back seat of the car, absorbing the scenery around her. The trees were tall and shading, which wouldn't have been a problem had it not been for the fact that night was quickly approaching and making it difficult to see.

"Are you sure this is it?" Mizuno Saeko asked, looking at the wrought-iron gate and stone walls surrounding the house.

"176," Ami confirmed, looking at the gate. Slowly, they drove up, only to be met by a guard at the entrance.

"We're here to see Tsukino Usagi," Saeko told the man. "We're Mizuno Saeko and Ami and Kino Makoto. I think we might have the wrong house, though-"

"Tsukino-san has been expecting you," the guard told them, opening the gate.

The trio drove through the gates and onto the palace grounds. They drove up until they reached the circle drive, where a couple of cars already resided. The circle sat simply in front of a fabulous mansion, many stories high and complete with intricate details in the building and surrounding area. Then, the three women got out and walked inside, completely confused as to the residence of one Tsukino Usagi.

Minako nervously fiddled with the solitaire diamond pendant hanging around her neck. What exactly did Usagi want? Sure, she understood the senshi coming to eat, and even their families to some extent, but those four random guys and their families? Who the heck were _they_? Wasn't one of them Usagi's teacher? And then there was Motoki and Unazuki, their parents, Mamoru's friend, Asanuma... but who were those three women and one man... or was it a woman? And then, of course, there was _Mamoru_, aka the bane of Usagi's existence. Why would she invite him?

And then there was the big question: where was Usagi?

Although, that group of four women (three women and a man?) and Mamoru seemed completely at ease along with Usagi's family. But everyone else seemed confused.

She took another handful of the mixed nuts on the coffee table, not knowing what else to do.

"Careful, Minako-chan; you're starting to turn into Usagi-chan," Rei joked.

Did Mamoru just twitch?

"So..." Minako said, trying to strike up a conversation with the silver-haired man who she thought was Usagi's teacher. "What brings you here?"

"Tsukino Usagi is one of my best students, and she invited me to dinner," the man explained. "I figured the least I could do was accept."

Minako did a double take at the man. "Usagi-chan?" she asked doubtfully. "Your best student? You're kidding, right?"

"I don't 'kid,'" the man replied seriously. "My name is Kobayashi Kazuo. And you are?"

"Aino Minako," Minako answered simply, wincing at the man's callous tone. "Uh... who are your friends?"

"The brunette one is Nakamura Nobu, the one with short, blond hair is Ishii Jiro, and the one with long, blond hair is Suzuki Satoru. What about your friends?"

"The brunette is Kino Makoto, the blunette is Mizuno Ami, and the priestess with the bad attitude is Hino Rei," Minako explained quietly, not wanting the girls to hear her. "The blond man is Furuhata Motoki, and his little sister is Unazuki. The tall, dark-haired man is Chiba Mamoru and next to him is his friend, Asanuma, but I don't know his surname. I don't know who those other four are, though."

"Strange..." Kazuo replied, his mind wandering. Sure, there was the senshi, but he couldn't pick out which each one was. Even more so, there were enough teenage girls there that at least a few of them couldn't be senshi. Yes, he had figured out that this specifically involved the senshi and shittennou... well, Usagi had pretty much stated it point blank. But who were the extra people?

"Ah-hem!" a loud, clear voice announced. Everyone turned their attention to the fancily-dressed guard standing at the top of the staircase. Mamoru silently walked over to the bottom left of the staircase.

The guard went on, "Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Serenity Lunaria!" He and another guard opened the double doors, revealing none other than Usagi in a Cinderella-style dress.

* * *

><p>Well... short chapter is short. Oh well, I got it out pretty fast and I got the idea of the chapter written out. So yep, there you go!<p>

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Again

tiffany aka basketcase: Yes, it is supposed to be very strange. They got married when Usagi was four and Mamoru was eleven. Now, Usagi is fourteen and Mamoru is twenty-one.

Fire Dolphin: Usagi is only fourteen in this. It will be explained in this chapter.

wannabe kairi: Yes, there is a seven-year age difference between Usagi and Mamoru. In fact, there is a seven-year age difference between them in most of my fics due to something inaccurate I saw back when I was getting back into Sailor Moon and first writing for Sailor Moon. It stuck with me, and there has been a seven-year between them in most of my fics since. The marriage will be explained shortly.

UniversalBunny: Yep, they've been married since Usagi was four and Mamoru was eleven. I promise it works with the plot!

IsadoraKayStone: Thank you!

Anon: Thanks!

**This is chapter two, just posting again because stupid FF isn't working.**

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up and winced at the lights coming in through the windows. The room wasn't covered in the pink haze it had been before, instead a slightly more 'normal' hue filled the room. Looking at the light on the bland, white ceiling told her that it was probably about midday.<p>

She felt something touch her hand. She turned her head to see the boy from before's hand. There was an IV in her left hand, as well as his. Their hospital beds were pushed so closely together that they were almost touching. The boy didn't even have to reach out to touch her hand.

Slowly, Usagi turned over so that she was facing the boy. "What is your name?" she asked slowly. "I am Tsukino Usagi."

The boy smiled. "My little moon bunny," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as he turned to face her. "I'm Chiba Mamoru." The two slowly moved closer until their lips were nearly pressing against each other. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked warily, making sure she wasn't scared or doing this out of obligation.

"Please," she whispered, and with that, they kissed. It was tentative, a simple kiss like two children in elementary school would share. Still, it was special, their first kiss.

"What is going on in here?" a furious voice asked. The two children jerked away to face Tsukino Kenji as the angry father walked into the room.

"Oh, Papa!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging the man tightly as he approached the two beds. "This is... well, he is..."

"Taking advantage of you!" Kenji accused. "Tsukino Usagi, do you know how worried you had your mother and me? And when I come looking for you, the nurses claimed you had passed out!"

"Papa, let me explain!" Usagi begged, displaying a vocabulary and speaking capability impossible for a three-year-old. Kenji thought nothing of this; he was too angry with the fact that his daughter had been kissing a boy. "Please, Papa, you have to calm down."

"Calm down?" Kenji demanded. "Why on Earth would I calm down?"

"Because!" Usagi said. "Just... come here." The blonde placed a hand on Kenji's forehead, and a silver light emitted from her palm. Kenji calmed in an instant.

As the light faded, Kenji pulled away, having to sit down in a chair near the two beds. "That was... you two..." He was at a loss for words.

"What did you do?" Mamoru asked.

"I let him know about our past," Usagi informed Mamoru before kissing the boy again.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Later...<em>

Makoto stared out the window of Ami's mother's car. As it turned out, Usagi's house was a bit too out-of-the-way for her to just walk, especially in a dress and surprisingly uncomfortable flats. At the moment, she resided in the back seat of the car, absorbing the scenery around her. The trees were tall and shading, which wouldn't have been a problem had it not been for the fact that night was quickly approaching and making it difficult to see.

"Are you sure this is it?" Mizuno Saeko asked, looking at the wrought-iron gate and stone walls surrounding the house.

"176," Ami confirmed, looking at the gate. Slowly, they drove up, only to be met by a guard at the entrance.

"We're here to see Tsukino Usagi," Saeko told the man. "We're Mizuno Saeko and Ami and Kino Makoto. I think we might have the wrong house, though-"

"Tsukino-san has been expecting you," the guard told them, opening the gate.

The trio drove through the gates and onto the palace grounds. They drove up until they reached the circle drive, where a couple of cars already resided. The circle sat simply in front of a fabulous mansion, many stories high and complete with intricate details in the building and surrounding area. Then, the three women got out and walked inside, completely confused as to the residence of one Tsukino Usagi.

Minako nervously fiddled with the solitaire diamond pendant hanging around her neck. What exactly did Usagi want? Sure, she understood the senshi coming to eat, and even their families to some extent, but those four random guys and their families? Who the heck were _they_? Wasn't one of them Usagi's teacher? And then there was Motoki and Unazuki, their parents, Mamoru's friend, Asanuma... but who were those three women and one man... or was it a woman? And then, of course, there was _Mamoru_, aka the bane of Usagi's existence. Why would she invite him?

And then there was the big question: where was Usagi?

Although, that group of four women (three women and a man?) and Mamoru seemed completely at ease along with Usagi's family. But everyone else seemed confused.

She took another handful of the mixed nuts on the coffee table, not knowing what else to do.

"Careful, Minako-chan; you're starting to turn into Usagi-chan," Rei joked.

Did Mamoru just twitch?

"So..." Minako said, trying to strike up a conversation with the silver-haired man who she thought was Usagi's teacher. "What brings you here?"

"Tsukino Usagi is one of my best students, and she invited me to dinner," the man explained. "I figured the least I could do was accept."

Minako did a double take at the man. "Usagi-chan?" she asked doubtfully. "Your best student? You're kidding, right?"

"I don't 'kid,'" the man replied seriously. "My name is Kobayashi Kazuo. And you are?"

"Aino Minako," Minako answered simply, wincing at the man's callous tone. "Uh... who are your friends?"

"The brunette one is Nakamura Nobu, the one with short, blond hair is Ishii Jiro, and the one with long, blond hair is Suzuki Satoru. What about your friends?"

"The brunette is Kino Makoto, the blunette is Mizuno Ami, and the priestess with the bad attitude is Hino Rei," Minako explained quietly, not wanting the girls to hear her. "The blond man is Furuhata Motoki, and his little sister is Unazuki. The tall, dark-haired man is Chiba Mamoru and next to him is his friend, Asanuma, but I don't know his surname. I don't know who those other four are, though."

"Strange..." Kazuo replied, his mind wandering. Sure, there was the senshi, but he couldn't pick out which each one was. Even more so, there were enough teenage girls there that at least a few of them couldn't be senshi. Yes, he had figured out that this specifically involved the senshi and shittennou... well, Usagi had pretty much stated it point blank. But who were the extra people?

"Ah-hem!" a loud, clear voice announced. Everyone turned their attention to the fancily-dressed guard standing at the top of the staircase. Mamoru silently walked over to the bottom left of the staircase.

The guard went on, "Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Serenity Lunaria!" He and another guard opened the double doors, revealing none other than Usagi in a Cinderella-style dress.

* * *

><p>Well... short chapter is short. Oh well, I got it out pretty fast and I got the idea of the chapter written out. So yep, there you go!<p>

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked Lovely 17: Thanks!

TropicalRemix: In the present time, Usagi is fourteen and Mamoru is twenty-one.

Brizzy: Sorry 'bout that. I don't know what happened.

RedMoonRose: Blame some sort of FFN glitch, I guess.

Starrlight1812: Usagi is fourteen and Mamoru is twenty-one. What exactly happened will be explained as the story goes on. It's like the past and the present unfolding at the same time.

serenityselena: Thank you!

Wicked Lovely 17: Thanks! (again)

Anon: I don't think groveling will be necessary, 'cause I haven't really deviated from how the senshi acted in the manga (I hope). And Rei and Usagi not getting along is just Rei and Usagi having conflicting personalities. And I haven't quite decided whether or not Rei has a thing for Mamoru yet.

CherrySerenity-sama: Thank you!

Awesomeperson: A, awesome pen name: B, yes, yes, she does, haha.

serenityselena: Haha, no kidding.

* * *

><p>Kenji stood in his wife's hospital room, pacing back and forth. His daughter, Usagi, sat in the only chair in the room. She looked upset, almost as upset as Kenji and Ikuko. They were upset, however, for very different reasons- Usagi because she had been pulled away from her lover, Kenji because his daughter had been kissing a boy, something he thought he wouldn't have to deal with for many years, and Ikuko because her children didn't seem quite like they were <em>hers<em> anymore.

"Mama, Papa, I love him," Usagi tried to tell them, but Kenji wouldn't have any of it.

"I don't care if the two of you are a reincarnated couple!" he objected. "You will never see that boy again!"

"I'll find some way to be with him," Usagi told them. "Even if I have to run away!"

"You will not run away, young lady," Ikuko said sternly. "I've already lost both my children today. I'm not about to let it happen again."

Usagi, having the mind of a seventeen-year-old now within her, understood completely. "Mama, I am your daughter as much as I am Queen Serenity's. You've given birth to me, taken care of me, and the same goes for Orion." Usagi looked to her baby brother from her past and current life. She smiled at the baby boy. "...What are you gonna name him?"

Ikuko thought for a moment, her worries soothed, and she replied, "Shingo. Tsukino Shingo." She leaned in an whispered to her daughter, "Don't worry. I'll talk to your papa about letting Mamoru live with us."

Usagi, simply put, looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Later...<em>

Usagi stood in her room, pacing back and forth nervously. Mamoru lounged on the bed in his tux, but his jacket had been removed and was hanging on the back of the chair nearby. He watched as Usagi moved across his vision with a slightly-amused look in his eyes. He knew how his wife was. She was nervous, and pacing was how she displayed it. If only she realized that she had nothing to worry about, and pacing would do nothing to help.

"Usako, getting worked up about this will only make it worse," Mamoru chided. "You have to calm down, or you'll make yourself sick to your stomach."

"I know, I know," Usagi sighed, fiddling with her fingernails. She checked the French tips to make sure they were still intact. "It's just... this is a big reveal. No one outside of my family and the Outers know that I'm Serenity?"

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Mamoru chuckled.

"No, no, baby, you know I love you," Usagi said, walking over to Mamoru and lying down next to him. She propped up her elbow, her head resting on her hand as she looked up to Mamoru. "Will you meet me at the bottom of the stairs for my presentation?"

"Of course," Mamoru promised. "Now, I should probably head down before the senshi and shittennou get here, make it look like I just got here before them."

Usagi nodded, knowing that despite her fears, it would be fairly obvious if Mamoru came to the party from upstairs and someone saw him. After all, Usagi and Mamoru were supposed to hate each other. "I understand," she sighed. "But... promise to give me a kiss when I come downstairs?" A small smile crossed her face.

"Absolutely," Mamoru grinned, planting a small kiss on her lips as a down payment. "I'll see you downstairs." With that, Mamoru took his jacket and left the room.

It wasn't much longer until Kenji came in to check on his daughter. "Mamoru tells me you're feeling a bit nervous," Kenji said, also drawing on his own observations. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No," Usagi sighed, looking down at her silver-royal blue princess dress. "I just wish I could get it over with. It's really the wait that's killing me, I guess."

Kenji sighed and hugged his daughter, trying to ease her worries. "It will be alright," he promised her. "And if things don't go well, the Outers, Mamoru, Shingo, your mother and I will be there to help you."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you, Papa."

And once again, Usagi was left alone briefly before her presentation. Then, she sighed. "Now or never," she muttered to herself, standing up. She walked out of her room and towards the double doors that led to the main stairs.

"The princess is here," a guard on her side of the door in a neat, black suit said into a small lapel mic to the guards on the other side of the door.

"Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Serenity Lunaria!" the guard on the other side of the door announced, and the double doors opened. Usagi stepped forward, doing her best to ignore the gasps of her friends. She began walking down the stairs, Mamoru giving her a low bow as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Usagi curtseyed in reply, and he held out his hand. Usagi accepted, Mamoru holding their hands up at chest-level. He pulled her in for a brief kiss before they walked forward until Usagi stood in the center of the room.

As the Outers and her family prepared to bow before the girl, she put a hand up to stop them. "I always have and always will consider you my equals," she reminded him. She smiled kindly at the confused others, wondering who was going to speak up first.

"Usagi-chan..." Motoki began warily. "Why is that man calling you 'Serenity?'"

Usagi smiled ever-so-slightly. "We should probably save questions for after dinner," she said, noticing the head chef out of the corner of her eye. "This way."

She and Mamoru led the group off into the dining room, where they saw a large, circular table. Name cards were arranged strategically in Usagi's eyes, her past self ruling many of her decisions. Around the table from left to right were Usagi, Mamoru, Artemis, Kazuo's sister, Hikaru, Kazuo, Minako, Minako's mother, Akiko, and father, Achilles, Ami's mother, Saeko, Satoru's father, Norio, Satoru, Ami, Makoto, Nobu, Nobu's aunt, Junko, uncle, Tadao, and cousin, Dai, Rei's grandpa, Jiro's father, Yoshi, and mother, Miho, Jiro, Rei, Unazuki, Motoki and Unazuki's mother, Ren, and father, Katsu, Motoki, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Shingo, Kenji, Ikuko, Asanuma, and Luna.

Usagi took her seat, Mamoru sitting next to her, along with everyone else. She couldn't resist the small smile that crossed her face as the first course was brought out on silver platters with similarly-colored covers. The servers removed the covers, revealing a bowl of tomato basil soup for each of them. However, the usually-thought-of-as-plain dish was contained in a shining white bowl, and the soup itself was garnished with basil in a circle, a bit of pesto used to make it seem like a red and white Yin Yang symbol floated in the center of the bowl.

"The soup is beautiful, Usagi-chan," Makoto smiled, wondering how the main course was decorated if the soup looked this nice. Her chef instincts were begging her to go into the kitchen, but she refrained from doing so.

"Thank you," Usagi smiled. "I will speak to the chef about giving you the recipe if you want."

Makoto let out a small laugh. "Yes please," she agreed, slipping back into her friendly role with Usagi without a problem.

The group ate their soup, Usagi using the time to prove that she was still the same old Usagi, all smiles and cheer.

Mamoru couldn't help but notice how impish Usagi was acting, paring the senshi and the shitennou up together along with Shingo and Hotaru and Setsuna and Motoki. Haruka and Michiru sitting together was a given, but the others? They would either be the happiest couples in the galaxy, or Usagi would have started World War III.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Ago...<em>

Usagi hugged Mamoru tightly as they left the hospital, as if he would disappear if she dared to let go. It had taken some serious magic that Luna most certainly would not have approved of, but the wills of the Chibas had been altered so that Ikuko and Kenji were now Mamoru's legal guardians.

"If... you don't mind my offering, I know of a place we could live," Mamoru told them, having overheard Kenji and Ikuko's conversation about the fact that their house only that three bedrooms and Kenji was _not_ going to let Usagi and Mamoru sleep in the same room. The two adults turned to the young boy in confusion, but they still let him give directions to get to the Palace of Earth.

"This place is so beautiful!" Usagi gasped in awe as she looked around the foyer. "It's even more beautiful than I remember."

"Well considering the fact that when you came over, you had to hide and never got to see the foyer, I'm not surprised that it's 'more beautiful than you remember,'" Mamoru teased. "But as my mother always said: the entrance to a home has a direct correlation with how your stay will be."

"Which one?" Kenji dared to comment, still not happy that his little girl was already in love.

Mamoru winced, the insult being a double-edged sword. "Gaia," he replied, trying not to let how upset he was show. "I forgot my parents from this time after the crash." He then walked on, taking Usagi's hand to guide her along.

Much to their surprise, when they opened a door to lead to a hallway at the top of the stairs, they ran into a black-haired woman in her late teens, probably eighteen or nineteen.

"Is this Queen Serenity?" Ikuko asked hesitantly. The symbol of the moon shone proudly on the teen's forehead, and she looked to Usagi and Mamoru in a near-scolding manner.

"No..." Usagi replied hesitantly, trying to pin who this familiar woman was. Then, a bright smile broke across her face. "Luna!" she cheered, hugging the woman tightly.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Another chapter done! Man, I was busy last week. So much stuff to do and zero time to do it. And I have three major projects due Tuesday, so don't expect much until then. Also, sorry for putting off any real interaction or questioning until the next chapter. I just wanted to keep the peace for one more chapter before things explode.<p>

Please review!  
>Love, Squirrel<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lots of glaring in this chapter... and small talk. And... well, this kind of has a hodge podge of stuff.

Wicked Lovely 17: Thanks!

CharmedSerenity3: Thank you!

IsadoraKayStone: Yes, but Usagi sort of soothes her worries. As for Usagi, the drawbacks of being a teen (and ultimately an adult if you think about time going on- she'd be 20 mentally when she's physically six) stuck in a child's body will be addressed soon.

Awesomeperson: Haha, they're some of my favorites, too.

serenityselena: Yep, I'm going to include little bits of the past in each of the chapters as they fit in with the story line.

CherrySerenity-sama: Thanks!

UniversalBunny: Thank you!

Anmylica: I'm working as fast as I can! Haha

KellayeRouge: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Haruka winced slightly as her father threw a bottle of beer at the kitchen wall, barely missing Haruka's retreating form. But she was used to this, sadly enough. It was nothing new for her parents to have far too much to drink and take it out on her. One day she might fight back... maybe. The eight-year-old had grown accustomed to driving her parents around when they had too much to drink, taking their abuse, trying to shove her father off of her when he tried to feel her up... That last one was undoubtedly the most disturbing of all.<p>

"Haruka, get back here you little- hic- bitch," her father called after her. Reluctantly, the blonde turned around, only to see her father towering over her. She winced and withdrew, knowing exactly what he was going to try. "Don't you love your daddy?" he asked in a surprisingly kind tone... but only because he was drunk. When Haruka didn't respond, he grabbed her arm and shook her. "DON'T YOU?"

"Yes, daddy," Haruka replied reluctantly.

"Then show me how much you love me," he ordered, his hand traveling to Haruka's virtually nonexistent breasts. The girl, however, pulled away. This only angered her father, and he grabbed his daughter and pulled her close. "Listen here, you little bitch," he hissed angrily at her. "I am your father, which means you will do what I tell you when I tell you to do it. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy," Haruka replied reluctantly.

"You show that little bitch who's in charge!" Haruka's mother yelled from the living room. Haruka couldn't see how her mother was so encouraging of her father's behavior. None of the other kids at school had mothers like hers. Those mothers were always so kind and made their kids' lunches, and if their father even raised his voice at the child in the slightest, the mothers would be there to defend their kids.

Haruka's father threw her into the counter, and Haruka winced as her head hit hard against the edge. She felt something stopping her arm slightly as she fell to the ground, but she ultimately brought it down with her. Hearing the metal clatter against the tile floor, she opened her eyes to see that the knife holder had fallen down. Her eyes widened in fear. She had forgotten to hide the knives this morning. She had seen how her parents would get when they were drunk and had knives with them; it wasn't pretty.

Her father smirked and picked up the butcher's knife. Haruka let out a small scream and lunged to the side, the knife missing her and instead being driven into the cabinets behind her. Instead of recovering the knife in the cabinet, Haruka's father took another knife, this one the smallest knife, and poised is above his head. Haruka once again dodged the knife by a fraction of an inch. She knew that if he tried again, she wouldn't be able to dodge.

Her father reached for the knife holder again to get the third knife of the five, but Haruka was quicker and closer. She grabbed one of the knifes and simply held it out away from her body, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes shut. She heard a strange, squishing sound and felt a weight on the knife. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned back and gasped. She released the knife, and her father fell to the floor, dead, the knife buried in his chest.

Slowly, she got to her feet and wobbly walked into the living room. There, lying on the sofa with vomit bubbling in her mouth, was her mother. Haruka stumbled back, fear in her eyes.

The next morning, her Uncle Kenji would find her sitting in the fetal position in the kitchen, rocking back and forth with blood on her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years Later...<em>

Haruka looked around the table, eying each of the inner senshi and shitennou with suspicion. If any of them dared to hurt the princess, they'd have to go through her.

Michiru placed a hand on her girlfriend's arm in an attempt to settle her down. She could read the unreadable like a book, no problem. However, Haruka was feeling particularly angry, and Michiru didn't have to guess why. It was all she could do not to let Haruka drag the senshi and shitennou one by one into an interrogation room.

"So I hear you and Usagi don't get along very well," Haruka commented, glaring at Rei.

Haruka felt her girlfriend's glare towards her, but she refused to acknowledge this. Instead, she continued to shoot daggers at the raven-haired Martian.

"You don't have to answer that," Usagi defended her friend. "Haruka, maybe you should save your judgements for _after_ you get to know them."

"I don't think that's necessary," Haruka countered, still glaring at Rei.

"Haruka," Usagi scolded, using her 'serious voice'.

Wisely, Haruka took silence as her companion once again, eying the newcomers suspiciously.

In a desperate attempt to soothe the discomfort swelling in the room, Usagi gestured for the salad to come out. The servants came out and took the soup bowls, which were replaced moments later by a new set of platters, these with salads on them.

"So what are your jobs?" Usagi asked seeming genuinely interested. "I think it's been made dreadfully obvious what my occupation is."

"I am the prince of Earth," Mamoru explained to the group.

"I am a royal advisor to the princess and her family," Artemis explained.

"I'm a student at Azabu College," Hikaru went on.

Kazuo went next, "I'm a teacher at Juuban Municipal Junior High."

"I'm just a schoolgirl at Shiba Koen Junior High School," said Minako.

"I am a housewife," Akiko stated simply.

"I work at Yukadashi Industries," Achilles continued.

Saeko followed, "I'm a doctor at Juuban Second General."

"As am I," Norio nodded.

"I am a student at K.O. University," Satoru explained. Saeko raised a wary eyebrow at the man, noting the obvious attraction between the man and her daughter, despite the age difference.

"I go to school at Juuban Municipal Junior High," Ami smiled kindly.

"I go to that school, too," Makoto went on.

Nobu was next with, "I am an artist."

"Both Tadao and I work at TV Ashita," Junko followed.

"I don' hava job," four-year-old Dai stated.

"I operate Hikawa Shrine, which any of you lovely, young ladies are welcome to work at," Rei's grandfather explained, causing Rei to facepalm.

Yoshi went on to say, "I operate the windmill grid just outside of town."

"I am a housewife," Miho continued.

"I just started working at Hikawa Shrine," Jiro stated.

"I've worked at Hikawa Shrine for ten years and a student at TA Academy," Rei explained.

"I'm the manager of Crown Fruit Parlor," Unazuki grinned.

"I own both Crown establishments," Ren explained.

"I do not work," Katsu continued.

Motoki replied with, "And I am the manager of Crown Arcade."

"I am a designer at Vogue Fashion Japan," Setsuna told the group.

"I am a racer for Formula One," Haruka stated, still eying everyone warily, just looking for a reason to fight. "Though both Michiru and I are students in Mugen Gakuen, I in the entertainment division, she in the professional division."

"I am an artist as well and a musician," Michiru said, giving a kind smile to Nobu.

Hotaru smiled, "I'm a student in the philosophy division at Mugen Gakuen."

"I go to school at Juuban Municipal Primary School," Shingo stated.

"I am the editor of Aera Magazine," Kenji explained.

"I am a housewife," Ikuko went on.

"I am a student at K.O. University," Asanuma stated.

"And I am also a royal advisor to the princess and her family," Luna finished. From there, the group gradually broke off into separate conversations, the ice having been broken.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years Ago...<em>

Haruka looked around the palace in amazement, a half-smile on her face. She doubted that she would ever be able to truly smile again, but this was definitely a start. She slowly walked forward, but before she could get far, she was embraced in a hug by her six-year-old cousin, Usagi. Hesitantly, not willing to trust people for a number of reasons, Haruka hugged back.

"Oh, Haruka, you are going to love your room!" Usagi smiled. "And once you get your powers, training is going to be so much fun! Luna and Artemis will not let me do much training, but you will, right?"

"Powers?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi's face fell, and she turned to her parents. "You did not tell her?" she asked, surprised that Haruka hadn't known she was Sailor Uranus.

"Usagi, something happened with your aunt and uncle..." Kenji tried to explain.

Usagi's eyes displayed her horror. "Keep in mind that I am not a kid," she reminded them. In a serious tone, she continued, "They are dead?"

Kenji nodded, reminding himself to treat Usagi like an adult instead of just the child she looked like. "In self defense, Haruka-"

"I understand," Usagi cut him off. She may not have mentally been a child, but Haruka was. Forcing a smile onto her face, she turned to Haruka. "Come with me," Usagi ordered kindly before racing off, dragging Haruka after her.

"Where are we going?" Haruka demanded.

"To the vault," Usagi explained, running into said room. Haruka stopped instantly, amazement filling her eyes as she looked at the numerous artifacts.

"What is this place?" Haruka asked, walking around. She found herself being instinctively drawn to a dark blue dress put on a mannequin.

"The vault," Usagi reiterated. "This is the room where all senshi artifacts are held."

"Artifacts?" Haruka asked. "What artifacts?"

"Dresses, henshin pens, uniforms... things like that," Usagi explained, walking over to Haruka. "Now, you are going to have to trust me on this." She picked up a dark blue henshin pen with a gold oval on top and the symbol or Uranus in the center. She passed it off to her cousin. "Take this and say 'Uranus Power, Make Up'. Things should make a lot more sense then."

Warily, Haruka accepted the device and called out, "Uranus Power, Make Up!"

* * *

><p>Ugh. The listing of jobs all but killed me. Sorry, but coming up with small talk for thirty-five isn't easy.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, we get to see more of how Usagi felt being a teen/adult in a child's body.

Wicked Lovely 17: Thank you!

KellayeRogue: Thanks. I always wanted to write a story where Haruka had some sort of tragic past and figured this was the one.

Awesomeperson: The comedy will have to wait for tomorrow. This is more of shock for tonight.

loveinthebattlefield: Yes, I did hear.

rainediamond: Yay! You're alive! I think your problem might be something that I had happen about every two weeks about six months after I joined FF. Everything got reset on your preferences. It made is so you can't get anonymous reviews, you can't get PMs, and your alerts have been turned off. If you go to Account, then Settings, you can fix the anonymous reviews and receiving PMs, but for the alerts, you have to go to Alerts, then to Settings/Guide. You also probably need to check back every few days to make sure it doesn't reset again. Hope that helps! And yeah, no incest in this fic. As for your friend's site, I'll definitely check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Nine Years Ago...<em>

Usagi sighed and let her head fall into her husband's lap. "Do we have to do this?" Usagi whined, sounding more like a child than a nineteen-year-old... stuck in a child's body. 'This', of course, was a Tsukino family reunion. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that her relatives always seemed to comment on her relationship with Mamoru. There was speculation- joking, of course- that she was in a sexual relationship with Mamoru. This had been brought on by the fact that her alcoholic uncle had stumbled upon her and Mamoru lying in the same bed together, the two children exhausted after a long day. Said uncle then blabbed about it to the rest of the family.

That was both a good and bad point in this reunion. Her aunt and uncle wouldn't be there and put their foot in it again, but that also meant that her favorite cousin, Haruka, wouldn't be there.

"I'm sorry, Usako," Mamoru replied. He knew how much she hated it when her family babied her. The fact that it was joked about with himself at family gatherings just made it worse. While the majority of her family had enough class not to comment on the fact that Usagi and Mamoru slept in the same bed, some people thought it funny to joke with Mamoru about things Usagi shouldn't know. Key word: _shouldn't_. Usagi cringed every time someone made a joke or sexual slur.

"Not the answer I was looking for," Usagi grumbled, looking up at Mamoru. "Can't we do something else?" she grinned wolfishly. She adjusted herself so she was straddling his waist, her hands moving to his belt buckle. She got to work on removing it and leaned in, kissing Mamoru's neck. She moved carefully, making sure her lips made contact with the sensitive skin that connected his neck and jaw.

Mamoru moaned and pulled her closer. "Fine," he agreed, not sounding reluctant in the slightest. He pulled Usagi closer to him and rolled her over so she was lying under him on the bed. His lips found hers and-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Usagi, Mamoru, guests are arriving," Ikuko announced. She had a fairly good idea of what she had interrupted, having lived with the two as Serenity and Endymion for two years.

"Hai, Mama," Usagi replied, scrambling out from under Mamoru. She straightened her pale blue dress as Mamoru stood up. Mamoru pulled the tiny girl back towards him and pressed a kiss against her neck, trying not to leave a mark there despite his instinct.

"Next time, you won't get to tease me like that," Mamoru growled quietly in her ear.

"Count on it," Usagi whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. With that, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, Mamoru at her heels.

"Hey, Usagi! Mamoru!" Usagi's uncle Juri cheered, walking over to the couple holding hands.

"Hi, Uncle Juri," Usagi said, feigning a smile. Juri wasn't nearly as bad as some other people in the family could be, but it still wasn't pretty.

"So, Mamoru, you decided to bed Usagi yet?" Juri joked, causing Usagi to wince. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><em>Nine Years Later...<em>

After dinner, Usagi insisted on helping clean up. It was obviously a ploy to procrastinate on explaining the truth to everyone, but she had to emerge from the kitchen eventually. And so she did, holding her head high and her hands folded in front of her body. But Mamoru could sense the fear lying beneath. He could feel it in their link, in her aura. He stood up to assist her, but she put a hand up to stop him. She had to do this on her own.

"Everyone," she addressed the group, causing them all to turn to her. She had their full attention after the dinner, understandably, viewing how she had first been named upon entry and the conversations held at dinner. "You're probably all wondering why you were brought here tonight. Well... I guess the most basic way of saying it is that I am Serenity Lunaria, reincarnated from a thousand years ago on the moon. I am also Sailor Moon." She let out a sigh. "I suggest you all confess your secret identities as well. It's like ripping off a bandage. The longer you make it last, the more it hurts."

Setsuna stood first, a proud, knowing look on her face. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" she called out, followed by the other Outers. Once the four senshi stood proudly before the group, the Inner Senshi hesitantly pulled out their henshin pens as well.

"Venus Power, Make Up!" Venus called, followed reluctantly by Makoto, Ami and finally Rei. Then, finally, the Shitennou made their transformation.

The inner senshi instantly pulled back into a defensive position, ready to fight.

"Stand down," Mamoru ordered, walking over to Usagi and wrapping his arms around her waist. He allowed his transformation to Endymion take over, and Usagi looked up at him with a small smile, transforming into Serenity.

"It really is her," Rei breathed in shock.

"Yes, I am Serenity," the blonde confirmed. "I know this is a shock to all of you, especially those of you who had no idea that your family members were senshi or shitennou, but all I'm asking is for you to be understanding. Your friends and family have protected this planet from attack, willing to risk their lives to save others. I know it will take a while to come to terms with this, but... I hope that you eventually will be okay with this, or at least understand."

"You all have rooms here for the night; I'm sure no one is feeling up to driving after this," Endymion stated. "More will be explained to you all tomorrow after breakfast." Mamoru made a small gesture, causing a couple of maids and servants to come out in order to guide the group to each of their rooms.

The senshi, shitennou, their families, Asanuma, and Motoki and his family were led up the stair while the Tsukinos, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis and the Outers remained in the parlor. Serenity fell into a chair and buried her head in her hands.

"It's okay, Sere," Endymion told her reassuringly, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"And we haven't even explained everything yet," Serenity let out a breath, feeling only a tiny piece of the nervousness subsiding. She looked up to her husband. "Can you take me to bed?" she asked.

Endymion couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and picked up Serenity. To the others in the room, he said, "Try to be up by seven tomorrow; we still have some planning to do." With that, Endymion carried his wife up to their room.

* * *

><p>Minako and Kazuo were rather quiet as the followed the servant through the north wing. They were the final two that needed rooms, but they didn't even get the chance to stay with the senshi in Minako's case and the shitennou in Kazuo's case. They were in the north wing, Makoto and Nephrite in the east wing, Rei and Jadeite in the south wing, and Ami and Zoicite in the west wing. They were just stuck together, waiting for the servant to give them their rooms.<p>

The servant stopped abruptly, Minako and Kazuo nearly running into him. "Here is your room," the servant said, gesturing to the door. "There are pajamas for you tonight and clothes for you tomorrow."

"W-wait, whose room is it?" Minako asked, not catching who the servant had been addressing.

"It is both of yours," the servant replied. "Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion made sure that you two would be sharing a room."

"Oh," Minako squeaked, making a mental note to kill Usagi.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Kazuo offered as he and Minako walked into the bedroom. However, they noticed that his offer wouldn't be necessary. A couch was located in the room, and a separate door led to the bedroom itself.

"I guess our clothes are in the bedroom," Minako said nervously. Both she and Kazuo walked through the door to the bedroom, where they saw a dresser, a round bed, and two night stands. Lying on the bed were a pair of black boxers and white t-shirt for Kazuo and a pale orange negligee for Minako.

"Looks like the prince and princess had plans for us," Kazuo joked. Then, much to the surprise of both guardians, Minako reached up and placed a kiss against Kazuo's lips.

She pulled back, both in a state of stupor after the act. "Sorry," Minako blushed. "It's just... I thought that maybe... in the Silver Millennium, we-"

Minako was cut off by Kazuo grabbing her and kissing her soundly on the lips. Minako reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up before placing her on the bed.

As Minako removed his shirt, he let out a curse and gently pushed her away. "You're fourteen," he declared.

"Your point being?" Minako panted.

"I'm your best friend's _teacher_," Kazuo explained. "Don't tell me that doesn't sound at least _slightly_ scandalous?"

"Well, seeing as I am the Venusian princess, I've probably done worse," Minako joked.

"That was when you could get away with it," Kazuo stated. "I'm not going to let your reputation be tarnished by me."

Minako sighed. "Fine," she relented. A sly smile crossed her face. "But you're sleeping in bed with me tonight."

Kazuo couldn't help but smile. "That can be arranged," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Hehe, cute KazuoMinako wedged in there. Please review!

Love,  
>Squirrel<p>

P.S. Join my polyvore groups! I go by squirrelholdingabazooka, and my groups are Sailor Moon: Generations Roleplay and The Keepers. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

_2 Years Ago..._

Tears streamed down Michiru's face as she ran out of her home, her angry parents' yelling fading into the background. And here she thought parents would accept you for whoever you were. But nope. Not her parents. They had practically thrown her out, telling her to never come back.

"Whatever," Michiru grumbled, walking away from her house and rubbing her eyes to remove the salty tears. She walked into the city, heading into the first place that looked interesting: an arcade. She sat down on a stool and was instantly greeted by a blond man in a red apron.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the man asked. "Oh, and I'm Motoki. And you are?"

"I'm Michiru," the blunette declared quietly. "I'll just have an iced tea, I guess. Thanks."

While Motoki walked off to get her a drink, a tall, blonde woman sat next to her. "Now what's a lovely girl like you doing all alone?"

Michiru looked over to the woman about her age and only rolled her eyes. "Like you care," she spat. "Not even my parents cared about me until they found out I was gay."

Haruka frowned, recalling how uncomfortable she had felt coming out to the Tsukinos last year. Of course, Usagi had only laughed and declared that she already knew because of her past life, but still. "Well, if they don't respect you for who you are, they don't deserve to have a wonderful girl like you in their lives." When Michiru only scoffed, she went on. "Let me show you something. It might make you feel better."

Michiru hesitated before finally nodding. After all, what did she have to lose?

* * *

><p><em>Today...<em>

Makoto yawned tiredly as she left her and Nobu's bedroom. She shook her hair out, trying to get rid of the tangles she often woke up with. She walked down the stairs, pulling the elastic from around her wrist and wrapping her hair in it. As she walked into the parlor, she saw Mamoru talking in a hushed voice to Kazuo.

"Anything I should hear?" Makoto asked, thinking of Usagi and Minako's well-being. If she had shared a room with Nobu, it was likely that Minako shared a room with Kazuo, and she had caught on during the dinner that Mamoru and Usagi shared a room. The men quickly grew silent, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Apparently is was a problem of some sort.

"Makoto-san, the breakfast room is this way," Mamoru said, trying to take her away from the subject.

"If what you were talking about will have an affect on my friends, then it's my business," Makoto declared, not willing to budge.

"I'll explain it later," Kazuo lied, redirecting Makoto to the breakfast room.

"Fine," Makoto sighed, heading into the breakfast room with the two men.

Nobu got up to pull out Makoto's chair for her while Mamoru and Kazuo sat down. "Usagi will be down momentarily; she's feeling a bit overwhelmed after yesterday," Mamoru declared.

"_She's_ feeling overwhelmed?" Minako asked incredulously. "She dropped that bomb on us last night, and _she_ is feeling overwhelmed?"

"Minako-chan, hold your tongue," Luna ordered civilly. "I know you are all probably feeling mixed emotions about the whole situation, but all will be explained by the end of the day."

The door opened, revealing Usagi, her silver-blonde hair falling around her shoulders. "Hi," she said sheepishly, looking very different from the self-assured princess she had last night. "So how is everyone this morning?"

"Angry," Minako stated dryly.

"As you have the right to be," Usagi nodded. "I lied to you all, but I did have my reasons."

"Hear her out," Rei ordered before Minako could make a quip back.

"Thank you, Rei-chan," Usagi smiled. She turned her attention to the other thirty-five in the room and said, "I was three-years-old when I found out I was Serenity, long before I met most of you. Heck, some of you I never met before last night. But still, you all deserve to know what's going on, why things are the way they are right now. If you remain calm and promise not to freak out or anything, I can show you."

Usagi placed her left hand on the table, and the scenery around them changed. Instead of the sunny breakfast room, the group was now standing in a ballroom of some sort. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Welcome to the moon," she said quietly.

"Can they see us?" Unazuki asked with interest, glancing around at the people dancing around them.

"No, we're noncoporeal and invisible," Usagi explained. "No one will ever know we were here. You'll just get to see a few... _moments_ from the past."

A few tears appeared in Usagi's eyes as a familiar tune began to play. Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi's back to pull her close, mirroring the actions Endymion portrayed with Serenity on the dance floor.

_"You shouldn't be here,"_ Serenity whispered, but a giant smile remained on her face.

_"Since when has that ever stopped us?"_ Endymion smirked, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Serenity giggled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. _"Endymion, what are we going to do?"_ she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. _"Everything's gotten so out of hand, and-"_

_"Shh,"_ Endymion whispered, placing a finger over her lips. Somehow, this calmed her instantly. _"Come with me."_

Serenity- along with the group from the future, followed Endymion out to a balcony. Serenity looked up to Endymion, innocence in her eyes. _"I'm scared, Endymion,"_ Serenity whispered.

_"Well... maybe this will make you feel less scared,"_ Endymion replied, pulling a tiny box out of his coat and getting down on one knee.

Serenity gasped and hugged her new fiance, pressing her lips to his._ "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"_ she exclaimed. And in a second, the world changed. The sky turned blood red, and the sound of clashing swords filled the air. Endymion withdrew his sword to fight, but just as soon as the chaos began, it ended. Endymion and Serenity shared a wary look before they both rushed off the balcony.

The scene seemed to change somehow, revealing a group of people at a round table. Sitting at the table were the senshi, the shitennou, Endymion, Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Queen Serenity, and who appeared to be Motoki, Shingo and Asanuma's past lives. One notable fact was that Serenity's stomach had a bit of a bulge to it.

_"Why do we even bother?"_ Serenity asked, a sense of depression taking over the whole room. _"Beryl's attacks have only been getting worse. At this rate none of us will come out alive."_ She laid a worried hand on her stomach.

_"Sere, don't talk like that,"_ Endymion objected, being the only optimistic face in the group. He stood up and placed his hands on the table, looking confident and sure of himself. _"We can send the baby to Earth once she is born for her safety, and we can all prepare for Beryl's next attack. If we all work together, we can stop the Dark Kingdom."_

Sailor Mars looked more than a bit doubtful. _"Beryl has taken over every _object_ in the solar system. What makes you think the Earth and the moon will be safe?"_ she demanded, releasing Jadeite's hand to stand up and face off against the prince.

_"Because before, Beryl was only attacking one planet,"_ Endymion explained. _"She would hit the planets before they knew what was happening. But now we know, and if she wants to attack, then she'll have to attack all of us."_

With their hope restored, planning began for when Beryl attacked.

And just liked that, the group was back in the breakfast room. "Obviously, the plans we made failed," Usagi whispered, thinking not only of the attack, but of the stab wound that had ended both her and her child's life.

Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi into a hug, knowing just how hard it was for her to think about some of their past. "It's alright, Usako," he whispered, petting her hair. To the rest of the group, he declared, "I think that's enough excitement for right now. Feel free to explore the palace, go wherever you like." In a joke to attempt to alleviate the pressure in the room, he added in, "Just not our room."

His little joke gained no laughter.

* * *

><p>Okay, so you all deserve a double apology for me taking forever and the chapter being so short. However, I do have a nifty new poll up on my profile that you should check out!<p> 


End file.
